


Morning

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Nino hates first thing in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

 

Nino hated the sound of the alarm in the morning. The commanding tone of the bell limiting his sleep time always puts him in a bad mood. He made a gesture to turn the thing off but if there was something he hated more than the alarm going off in the morning and it was the sudden chill he felt when the pair of arms entangled around him left him.

“Where are you going old man?” He groaned as he turned off the alarm.

Ohno grunted back still too sleepy to talk then after a beat he said, “Bathroom.”

“I’m cold.” Nino whined burying himself under the covers which the other man knew really meant, _hurry back_.

Just when he was falling back asleep he felt Ohno’s arms encircle him again, his comfortable warmth bringing an endearing smile to his face.

“Missed you.” Nino joked as his partner kissed his cheek.

“Nino…” Ohno whined and kissed his cheek again making him scowl. There was still something he hated more than the alarm clock and Ohno’s warmth leaving him in the morning put together and it was the tone his boyfriend was using with him now. It never bode well for him to hear it, so he tried to ignore it.

Unfortunately for him Ohno wasn’t going down without a fight.

He kept kissing him despite his boyfriend’s complaints until finally Nino turned around to face him.

“What do you want?” Nino grunted.

“I’m hungry.” Ohno pouted.

“What do I care? You know how to cook.” Nino snapped and turned his back on the other man, burying himself under the covers again.

“But I want pancakes.” He whined as he entered Nino’s cocoon, embracing him once more and kissing him again but the other man shook him off.

“My original statement stands.”

“But I like _your_ pancakes.”

“Well, too bad.”

If there was something he knew about Nino it was that as long as he kept kissing him he would eventually give in. Today it was taking him a little bit longer, that’s all so Ohno hugged him closer and kept on with his task silently. He would wait until the right moment to speak again.

That moment came when he heard a pleased sigh from Nino and him scooting closer to Ohno’s embrace.

“Nino…” He said softly but it was enough to make the man trying to sleep beside him groan exasperated.

“You better make me a big ass cup of coffee or I’m not getting up.”

Right on cue they heard sound coming from outside the bedroom that made Ohno smile triumphantly.

“Coffee’s ready.”

Nino scowled and threw the covers at his face.

“I hate you.”  But off he went to make them breakfast.


End file.
